Si te matara, ¿me sentiría mejor?
by Toph Kagamine McCormicK
Summary: La sangre escapando de mis dedos, la frialdad de su cuerpo, los ojos perturbados. La voz resonando en la distancia, ¿o se encontrará dentro mi propia cabeza? No importa realmente, yo solo quiero deshacerme de ella. Gore, OoC, yaoi conforme el desarrollo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, comienzo este año nuevo compartiendo una nueva estupidez mía. Si bien no termino mi otro fic -El pobre lleva años sin actualizar-. Pero tengo a mi favor que este lo tenía escrito hace tiempo; lo reencontré y decidí terminarlo, y pues aquí ha llegado misteriosamente...  
>No tengo mucho que decir, salvo, feliz año nuevo~<br>**Advertencias: **Por ahora, intento de gore, asesinato, Ooc.

**Disclaimer: **VOCALOID, los personajes y la canción en la cual se baso este horrendo fic -Yandelenka, psychotic Len's love song, o lo que sea-. no me pertenecen ;3;

Esta medio confuso, raro y feo, pero lo intente arreglar un montón de veces y simplemente no hay nada que se le pueda hacer. Así que no ha sido culpa mía si es aborrecido, linchado y quemado en la hoguera (?)

* * *

><p>Ese liquido carmesí fluía libremente por su cuello y caía lentamente al suelo, en un charco que con cada gota se extendía, a cada segundo iba creciendo y no paraba. Que escena tan mas trágica, pensarían algunos, pero en mi despertaba una felicidad enfermiza e inexplicable. De quien provenía la sangre era persona que amaba pero aun así, no merecía estar en este mundo si no me permitía quererle como ya lo hacia. No me ha dolido matarla pero no encuentro la razón del porque, a pesar de eso, cientos de lágrimas nublaban mi vista y resbalaban por mis mejillas.<p>

Dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frío. Tal vez no tengan idea de la certeza que poseen esas palabras ...

"¿_Ahora te sientes mejor?" _me pregunto una voz que tiempo atrás escuche. Por aquella voz me encuentro aquí con ese frío cuerpo sin vida.

–Pensé que después de hacer lo que tu me pediste te irías– dije un poco molesto.

"_Así era, pero ahora he pensado un poco las cosas. El azulado merece atención también, ¿no lo crees?."_

Como un rayo por mi cabeza recordé, con mucho dolor, aquella tarde en la que iba a confesarle mi amor, a ella persona que tenía frente mío. Pero en el momento que entré a la habitación no se encontraba sola, al parecer llegue en un mal momento pues se encontraba besándole a el, a Kaito Shion. Ese maldito.

–¡Leeen!– dijo una voz conocida, se trataba de Rin. Ella no podía ver este desastre–,Len ¿Estas aquí?– Salí rápidamente y cerré la puerta tras de mi escondiendo el arma causante del homicidio en mi bolsillo.

–Eh Rin, ¿qué sucede?

–¡Len! Al fin te encuentro, te busque por todos lados... ¿Dónde estabas? Bueno eso no importa ahora, vamos, tenemos que cambiarnos rápido– dijo tirando de mi brazo.

En ese momento pensé que no podía irme así nada más, el cuerpo de ella, de Miki, esa que amaba y que tanto me hizo sufrir se encontraba ahí, ensangrentado y sin vida. Carecía de esa radiante alegría que me cautivo y sobre todo de su sonrisa... esa que en un momento ame tanto como la odie tiempo después. Sin razón alguna, hace tiempo comencé a aborrecer todo rastro de su felicidad, pero hasta ahora comprendí que ese odio se debía a que yo no era el causante de aquella sincera emoción. Personas como lo era ella, jugado con sentimientos de los demás, esa clase de persona, tan despreciable... se irá al infierno cumpliendo una sentencia completa por su atrevimiento.

Rin y yo salimos del edificio donde trabajábamos. Esa noche mi hermana me obligo a vestir los nuevos trajes que la disquera nos dio hace unos meses para nuestro cumpleaños ya que estos aun no habían sido estrenados, se trataba de una clase de innovación de nuestras ropas originales. Estos tenían más detalles y eran mucho más futuristas. Rin aún no me comentaba nada de porque usábamos este vestuario.

–Se nota que tienes curiosidad, la razón por la que llevamos estos trajes es por ser una fecha especial– dijo ella mientras colocaba su típico moño sobre la cabeza, fue lo único que no cambio.

–¿Qué se supone que celebramos?

–¡Adivina!– Se giro para verme y luego sonrío.

–No tengo la menor idea.

–Eres aburrido, ¡al menos inténtalo!– dijo ella infantilmente.

–¿Cumpleaños?, ¿aniversario?, ¿nuevo lanzamiento de CD?

–No, no y... algo parecido.

–Explicate– dije ya un tanto cansado de su actitud.

–Amargado... bueno, pues, ¡hay alguien nuevo!– comentó ella saltando felizmente.

–¿Alguien nuevo? ¿Te refieres a un nuevo miembro en la banda?– pregunté.

–Si, según sé: la contrataron hace unos días y todavía no tiene un lanzamiento oficial– explicó–. Pero vaya, ¡que desesperante eres Len!, por algo aún no tienes novia...– dijo ella burlándose de mi.

En ese momento iba a protestar pero me tomo del brazo y tiro de el. El coche de la compañía paso por nosotros. Por distintos motivos no me dio oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con Rin, hasta llegamos al hotel en donde se llevaba a cabo aquella fiesta.

–Rin ¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de este nuevo Vocaloid?

–¡Todo esto fue una sorpresa! Creada especialmente para ti, hermanito.

–Vaya, que considerados– comenté con sarcasmo–. ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

–Luego conocerás todos los detalles, por ahora disfruta de la fiesta.

–OH bien–. Después de eso Rin desapareció entre la multitud, transcurrió el tiempo lentamente. Charlé cosas sin relevancia alguna con varios compañeros, y luché incansablemente para que aquella voz interior se callase siquiera un instante. Frenando mis impulsos por lanzarme y matar al chico azulado, ubicado frente mío, de una manera en la que sufra lenta y dolorosamente hasta pedirme piedad...

–Solicito su atención, como sabían _casi_ todos, esta reunión se llevo a cabo por la presentación de un nuevo integrante. La cuál se suma a las cortas listas de nuestros compañeros– Los murmuros no tardaron en sonar hasta que Meiko prosiguió, silenciando la sala al mismo tiempo–. Si bien, pues el punto es que esta integrante no ha asistido esta noche pero aún así les presentamos su demo.

Una pantalla que estaba atrás de Meiko se ilumino y un video apareció en esta, no le prestaba la mínima atención, hasta sentir un codazo de mi gemela. Deposité mi vista en aquel aparato, y sentí como si mi corazón se detuviese en segundo. Un balde de agua fría, una pedrada en la cabeza, algo, cualquier cosa, lo hubiese preferido en lugar de vivir ese momento.

_"Así que se trataba de ella" _comentó con simpleza aquella voz interna. Comenzaba a sentir su presencia como algo común…

* * *

><p>Es un completo asco, lo admito.<br>Si han llegado hasta este punto no costara mucho pulsar el botoncito azul del review, como he dicho en un principio, la historia esta escrita ya, así que las actualizaciones serán rápidas, claro, por si a alguien le interesa comentar y desea ver el desenlace de este 'coso' raro...  
>Bueno, no tengo más que decir, me despido~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Lalalala happy~  
>Lo prometido es deuda, así que traigo nuevo capitulo .-.<br>**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid, los personajes y la canción en la cual se basa no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p>–¡Sorpresa!– gritaron todos alegres, y yo aún no salía de mi lluvia de pensamientos.<p>

–Len, ¿pasa algo? No pareces feliz, al fin compartirás más tiempo con ella– intervino Rin

–Es solo que... me emociona mucho la idea– dije con una sonrisa falsa, pero todos me creyeron. Al final de la fiesta, me las arreglé para convencer a Rin para que se adelantara, mientras yo tenia que limpiar las huellas de mi crimen, eso no podía esperar mas.

_"Ahora viene lo bueno, ¿no lo crees, Kagamine?"_.…

Tarde mas de lo esperado, pues tuve que destrozar el cuerpo y llevarlo en un maletín para poder sacarlo sin que nadie sospechara. Al final terminé manchando el nuevo traje, aunque sus colores en tonalidades claras no me ayudaban mucho. Deseche el maletín en un terreno lejos de la ciudad. Probablemente se trataba de un trabajo duro para que un chico de quince años lo llevara a cabo.

El terreno no estaba muy lejos de casa, así que fui caminando hasta esta. Suplicaba que Rin no me esperara despierta, cuando llegue a casa todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, fui al cuarto y mi gemela dormía placidamente. Me quité la ropa manchada y me coloqué la ropa que llevaba para dormir, la cual era un short amarillo y nada en la parte de arriba. El calor últimamente consumía las noches enteras.

–¡Len! Al fin llegaste... ¡NOS PREOCUPASTE MUCHO, MUCHACHITO! ¿DONDE ESTABAS? ¡UN NIÑO DE TU EDAD NO PUEDE ESTAR EN QUIEN SABE DONDE CON QUIEN SABE QUIEN A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA!– Meiko podía tener un lado maternal bastante desarrollado en ocasiones. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo solo me dejé llevar por ella.

–Si, Meiko lo siento si las asuste mucho, no se repetirá– dije con una sonrisa.

–Bien, descansa mañana hablaremos, pero para que lo sepas, seré la primera a la que le des explicaciones– Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. El tiempo paso y yo no lograba conciliar el sueño, el hecho de planificar una excusa por haber llegado tan tarde se llevo el tiempo rápidamente.

...

–¡Hermanito! ¿Dónde diablos estabas, Len?– añadió muy molesta en cuando te me vio al pasar por la puerta de la cocina, a la mañana siguiente.

–Rin, lamento que te preocuparas por mi es solo qué...

–Len, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo, discúlpanos Rin– La tensión no tardo ante esto, Meiko nunca usaba ese tono de voz conmigo. Tomo mi brazo y salimos de la cocina, luego, llegamos a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y ella permaneció de pie, frente mío, mirándome fijamente.

–¿Qué sucedió ayer?– preguntó preocupada.

–Oh, eso pues verás, tuve que realizar algunas cosa...

–No es eso, he visto tú traje. ¿Por qué esta manchado?– No demostré ninguna emoción en el exterior, pero por dentro mi expresión de sorpresa no tardo en llegar, y con ella también mi voz interna.

_"¡Corre! aún podemos huir de esto..."_

–Es que...– Baje la mirada e intente recordar el discurso mental que tenía ensayado. Pensé posible que algo como esto sucediera–, cuando baje del taxi que me trajo, unos tipos intentaron asaltarme y como no traía nada de valor conmigo, en un arranque de rabia me golpearon.

–¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?– De nuevo me atrajo hacia su pecho y me dio un gran abrazo–. Debemos poner la denuncia.

–¡No! Quiero decir, sabrán que alerté a la policía, y me harán algo peor. Saben donde vivo, ellos lo dijeron, y también comentaron si hablaba, algo malo le pasaría a Rin– dije yo al borde de las lágrimas, vaya que resulte un buen actor.

–Oh, en ese caso no pueden seguir aquí– Me miró realmente preocupada–. Vendrán a vivir conmigo, mis pequeños gemelos no permitiré que nada malo les pase–. Me estrecho más a su cuerpo y llamo a Rin con un grito.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Um...?– Intente suplicar por oxigeno pero ya no tenía suficiente de este–. ¡Meiko! suéltalo, está más morado que el cabello de Gakupo ¿Qué no ves?. Los de la disquera me matarían si le pasa algo, ya no tendrían a su pequeño niño shota– dijo Rin separándome de Meiko.

–¡No soy shota!– grite frustrado al recuperarme. Trate de atrapar a Rin por toda la casa, Meiko solo reía ante la divertida escena 'familiar'.

–Bien niños, suficiente– No le prestamos atención–. ¡Tranquilos!– vocifero como buena madre que debería ser, pues nos detuvimos al instante–. Rin, Len, preparen sus maletas. Vivirán en el fabuloso departamento de Meiko de ahora en adelante. Vuelvo por ustedes en tres horas ¿Con eso basta?

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza, ella hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se encamino a la salida de nuestro pequeño hogar. Cuando salio yo me dirigí hasta mi cuarto y empecé a guardar mis pertenencias, cuando mi hermana apareció en mi puerta. Mirando fijamente la maleta en el piso. Estuvo un tiempo observando la actividad que llevaba a cabo, mientras yo esperaba paciente a lo que me fuese a decir...

–Len, aun no me has dicho nada. Yo esperaba una reacción mejor de tu parte, y tu solo actuaste con indiferencia cuando te enteraste que Miki iba ser la nueva Vocaloid, tengo el presentimiento que me ocultas algo...

_"Así me gusta Rin, tan directa. Como te he enseñado yo..."_

–No iba a demostrar mi felicidad delante de todos– dije un poco nervioso.

–¿Estas seguro que sientes felicidad? Te conozco incluso mejor que tu mismo, por lo que tus reacciones, gestos, palabras y demás no son nuevos para mi. Cuando sientes tristeza o felicidad yo lo puedo sentir también.

–Claro que estoy seguro, idiota, mejor ve y acaba de guardar tus cosas– La giré y empujé fuera de mi cuarto, cuando salió de este dió media vuelta para quedar frente mío, me miró seriamente y me dijo:

–Bien, tu ganas. Pero averiguare que es lo que escondes– dijo seria–. Oye Len, cuando acabes aquí me ayudas ¿Vale?

Asentí. Esa platica me dejo pensando buen rato, pero seguí guardando mis pertenencias sin fijarme demasiado de que cosa se trataba. Así que antes de darme cuenta siquiera, el cuarto se encontraba completamente vacío.

–Len ¿Acabaste? Meiko llegara dentro de poco y aun no acabo– dijo Rin preocupada desde afuera de la ahora vacía habitación.

...

Cuando terminé con mi parte de su cuarto, pose mi vista en una pequeña cajita de madera la cual abrí discretamente. Dentro existían muchas fotos de Rin conmigo, cartas de nuestros amigos y demás, estaba a punto de verlas detalladamente pero justo en ese momento nuestra amiga llego.

Con ayuda de un chico de cabello azul y un samurai de cabello morado subimos las numerosas cajas a el espacioso camión que la disquera nos presto para la ocasión. En el camino íbamos charlando alegremente hasta que...

–Hey chicos, ¿no les parece extraño que la nueva se ausentara de su propia ceremonia?– hablo el de cabello azul, yo solo me tense un poco ante su actitud, ahora se trataba de 'la nueva'–, digo, todos asistimos a nuestra fiesta de presentación. Y ella simplemente no va sin decir una palabra de explicación o disculpa.

–¡Basta, Kaito!– dije sin poder evitarlo, tampoco es que lo pensara mucho–. ¿Realmente importa tanto?– Todos se sorprendieron ante esta interrupción, incluyéndome.

–Pues a ti si te debería importar– dijo Rin, yo rechine los dientes como respuesta–. Idiota, en lugar de preocuparte por la persona que quieres, actúas indiferente, como si no la necesitaras.

–Exacto, no la necesito– dije yo intentando convencerles a todos, y de paso a mi mismo.

–¿Y eso?– agregó Meiko.

–Pobre niño. Terminaran asfixiándolo con tantas especulaciones. El tendrá sus razones ¿O me equivoco Len?– Dijo mientras se giraba a verme, para después lanzarme una mirada de complicidad.

–Eh... si, no lo entenderían– dije esquivando las miradas. ¿Por que Kaito hacia eso? ¿Por qué me ayudaba?.

_"Quiere evitar lo que se le aproxima..." _otra vez ahí esta, hablándome con normalidad.

Mi actitud no había sido precisamente la mas agradable con el; tampoco es como si él fuese la persona mas amable conmigo. Es como la ley de la vida, siempre ha sido así y aquello no cambiará. Bueno, realmente, no desde siempre, solo desde que 'aquello' sucedió, porque me ha quitado la atención de mi gemela, lentamente se ha ganado mi desprecio.

Es como si hubiese borrado cada pensamiento de Rin al estar a menos tres metros de distancia de ella. Y aquello afecta seriamente mi forma de ver las cosas, es un golpe bajo a mi orgullo como hombre, que una simple sonrisa de su parte, desdibuje años de compañerismo y hermandad junto a mi hermana.

Llegamos a el departamento de Sakine pasados unos minutos. Nos ubicamos en la sala, mientras la chica de cabello castaño continuaba de pie. Gakupo se fue tiempo después, con una excusa de la grabación de una canción, aunque en realidad todos sabíamos que vería a cierta chica de cabello rosa. Al despedir al samurai, Meiko un segundo después fue a la cocina rápidamente por una cerveza, le dio varios tragos y hablo:

–Vaya que resultas ser complicado, Len. Pero no nos has contestado en realidad...

–Mei, creo que Kaito tiene razón, si el no quiere hablar no podemos obligarlo– Después de decir eso Rin se hundió mas en su asiento.

Ella asintió y decidió dejar el tema por ahora. Sacamos del camión las maletas, cajas y demás que cargaba. Tardamos un poco menos debido a la aparición del hermano de Meiko, suplantando la ayuda que necesitábamos por parte de Gakupo. Después de acabar con nuestra tarea, decidimos descansar en la sala de la chica de cabello castaño. Rin y Meiko hablaban animadamente de algo que no comprendía, temas de mujeres, supongo. Kaito y Meito hablaban sobre una banda de la cual nunca habia oído hablar.

Ese momento me pareció absurdo, incluso fastidioso. No me apetecía fingir que comprendía sus charlas, y si llegaban a dirigirse a mi, solo me limitaba a asentir lentamente. Intentando ignorar la voz interior que me decía que acabase con toda la molestia e irritación que albergaba con desden. Meiko y Meito me parecían mas burlones que nunca, Rin era una idiota de voz chillona y desesperante. Y Kaito... aquel era el peor, se trataba de un demonio vestido de ángel, que broma de tan mala calidad.

* * *

><p>Vaya... pues, <em>maryshion:<em> Perdonad mi equivocación, el summary se malinterpretaba un montón. Pero de que hay yaoi, hay yaoi, así que no te preocupes mucho por ello... ¿SeeU?_ -Ahora me disculpo por mi lento entendimiento-. _O.o en ningún momento de la historia mencione a SeeU, en realidad la historia fue creada antes que ella así que... Umh, si, con el traje me refería a su append n_n

Bueno, creo que es todo lo que necesitaba saberse. Aquí concluyo con este capitulo que a mi parecer es tedioso y feo, pero necesario.  
>Se valen tomatazos...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora si que me he pasado verdaderamente...  
>Suplico perdón de rodillas por la tardanza, pero en este mes -¿Fue un mes? Quizá fuese mas-, me han sucedido cosas que verdaderamente me desmotivaron. Ni ganas de entrarme a leer, ni de editar el capitulo y subirlo.<br>Bueno, no doy más justificación, pues aquí volví y con un cap mas largo del común. Tarde pero seguro.  
>No me queda más que decir, salvo:<p>

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>–Discúlpenme, en un segundo vuelvo– dije yo mientras me incorporaba y me dirigía al baño. La voz interna susurraba suplicante, de manera incesante:<p>

_" Sabes que te sentirías mejor, además, que las cosas se pondrían interesantes con al menos asustarlos un poco. ¿Por que no demostrarles a todos quien eres en realidad? ¿O es que acaso no quisieras repetir esa satisfacción que sentiste al ver a Miki horrorizada y suplicante?"_

Apenas llegue a mi destino, moje mi cara por completo, no se que me sucedía este día, me sentía tan fuera de mi, no estaba conciente de mis acciones o palabras. Simplemente las llevaba a cabo, yo era el títere, un pequeño espectador que prestaba su cuerpo en toda la presentación. Debo dejar de actuar de esta forma, y llevar un hilo de pensamientos coherentes. Por una razón que desconozco la imagen de Miki no desaparece de mi mente, ahora es cuando viene a aparecer...

–¿Len estas bien?– dijo la voz de mi hermana, la cual se notaba preocupada por el tono que manejaba su voz.

–Si Rin, no te preocupes– conteste mientras abría la puerta.

–Bien. Es que me pareciste un poco pálido al subir, pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo–, habló aun ansiosa, yo solo asentí y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala.

Cuando volví Meito no se encontraba, Meiko estaba mas que borracha y estaba discutiendo con Kaito. ¿Cuanto tiempo transcurrió en mi ausencia? Inmediatamente Rin se incluyo en la charla y como era de esperarse apoyaba el punto de vista del de cabello azul. Este de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo, pero yo fui el único que lo noto, parecía que el no se percataba de que lo habia descubierto. Tenia algo que decirme, y yo tambien necesitaba saber un par de cosas.

–Kaito, ¿me puedes ayudar a subir una caja a mi habitación?– dije yo como excusa, sin darle tiempo de responder, proseguí–. ¡Vamos! Es solo una y la necesito para dormir. Por favor, Kaito– dije yo poniendo ojos de corderito a medio morir.

–Oh... en ese caso vamos.

–No demoren mucho, por favor. Meiko esta que se cae de borracha y no quiero quedarme sola con ella– susurró Rin para que la chica no la escuchara.

Subimos las escaleras, ambos cargábamos un extremo de la caja. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba mi nueva habitación, según Sakine. Cuando llegamos a esta y dejamos la caja en algún rincón del cuarto, me senté en la cama que ya se encontraba ahí y el se ubico en un sillón frente a esta, me dispuse a hablar pero Shion se me adelanto...

–¿De que querías hablar?– dijo el mirándome de una manera extraña. Me examinaba cuidadosamente, como si se tratase de una pintura antigua a la cual se contempla determinadamente, hasta que sientes lo que su creador quiere transmitir.

–Bien, siendo sinceros, creí que necesitábamos un tiempo a solas. Me parece extraña esa forma tuya de ayudarme si yo tan solo...

–¿Se trataba solamente de eso?– Se levanto rápidamente, sacudió un poco su ropa y me miro de nuevo.

–Tengo un presentimiento, tu sabes mas de lo que aparentas ¿Verdad? No logro descifrar ese 'algo' diferente ¿A que se deberá?– dije acercándome a el y le mire a los ojos esperando respuesta.

–Quizá tengas razón– dijo y se recostó en el sillón de nuevo, cayendo con pesadez y hundiéndose por completo–. Pero puede que te equivoques. Vaya, me sorprende esta actitud tuya, cuando creo que te llego a comprender siquiera un poco ¡Bam!...

Dicho eso, se incorporo un poco, mirándome de nuevo de aquella manera. Me comenzaba a perturbar, pero en ningún momento se lo demostré. Su barbilla se posiciono en la palma de su mano, su codo se apoyaba en su rodilla, supongo que tomo esa posición para poder tener una cómoda panorámica...

_"Si intenta algo, le pateas la entrepierna y corremos. Con esa mirada, yo creo que deberías mantenerte alerta..."_ Tras este comentario no pude contener un bufido.

–Tu tramas algo ¿Verdad, Kagamine? Algo me huele muy mal. Pero este no es el lugar para hablar de eso.

–Yo no planeo nada– dije sonando seguro–. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo Kaito?

–Por supuesto...– Se incorporo de nueva cuenta–. Un placer hablar contigo.

–Lo mismo digo– dije yo incorporándome tambien–, deberíamos reunirnos en otra ocasión para intercambiar información ¿No te parece?

–Cuando te apetezca, cariño– dijo el con una sonrisa burlona.

Salimos de cuarto y cuando bajamos las escaleras, Meiko ya se encontraba dormida, encima de la pobre de mi hermana. Kaito la levanto en brazos y se ofreció a llevarla hasta su habitación, mientras tanto mi gemela me hablaba de algo a lo que no ponía atención y solo asentía con la cabeza. Ella parecía no percatarse de eso y continuaba hablando. Mientras mi mente estaba ocupada pensando en que, si Kaito se convertía en una amenaza, creo pronto terminaría por eliminar. Insecto sabelotodo, no es más que un pobre bufón.

"_Un payaso muy peligroso, en todo caso."_

Unos leves ruidos por las escaleras me informaban que alguien se encontraba bajando por estas, al observar el origen del sonido efectivamente se trataba el chico de cabello azul. Rin se levanto de su lugar y se encamino hasta Kaito quien se encontraba ya descansando en el sofa.

–Ella se ha dormido mas rápido de lo que esperaba– comento Shion.

–Lo se, creo que seguiré su ejemplo...

–¡No! Después no te podré sacar de los bares.

–No seas idiota, me refería a que yo tambien descansaré– dijo Rin enfadada–. ¿Te quedaras?– pregunto mi gemela mirando a Kaito.

–Gracias, pero de hecho ya me iba.

–Ya es algo tarde. Seria mejor que te quedaras esta noche, tu departamento esta muy lejos y la cuidad es peligrosa– Mierda, he caído en cuenta de las intenciones de mi hermana.

–¿Dormiría con Len?– Rin solo asintió sin entender, pero no le dio importancia a su comentario. En cambio a mi, me sorprendió bastante.

–¿Que? ¿Conmigo? ¿Por que yo?– Puedo asegurar que mi hermana sacaba chispas de los ojos, me brindaba odio, desprecio y sed de venganza, todo en solo una mirada.

–Tranquila Rin, el niño no quiere dormir acompañado. Pero yo me voy si le incomodo.

–Si así es... ¡Hey! ¡No soy un niño!– dije ofendido.

–En este momento te comportas como uno– dijo Kaito, bien, este tipo me comenzaba a fastidiar.

–Bien, quédate, pero no me molestes– dije molesto y me encamine hacia mi cuarto.

Al llegar a la plata de arriba... ¡Esperen! ¿Que he hecho? Eso era justamente lo que queria ese maldito. Me acerque al inicio de las escaleras sigilosamente, al escuchar que se situaban al inicio de estas y me recargue contra la pared para que no me vieran, pero lo suficiente para poder observar yo. Esperaba alguna señal del cielo y que el no se quedara esta noche.

–¿Sabes? Mi hermano me preocupa realmente a veces.

–No te desanimes. Hablare con el, a fin de cuentas tenemos tiempo esta noche– dijo abrazando a Rin, ella se apoyo en su hombro. Observe de nuevo esa mirada que tenia al hablar con el, sus mejillas se tornaron un tono rosado.

–Kaito, quisiera decirte que...– El la soltó, y ella ahogo un suspiro–. Eres un gran amigo, gracias por querer ayudar a mi hermano. A pesar de su actitud tan fría contigo.

–No es nada, además Len es un gran niño, yo se que con un poco de comunicación, podremos tener una buena relación. Pero es tan inmaduro a veces, creo que debería aprender a su hermana.

–Oh, gracias. Kaito, por cierto, no se si sea repentino pero, quiero decir, yo... te amo– dijo Rin sin más, yo me quede en mi lugar completamente en shock, tarde un poco de tiempo en recobrar la compostura. A Shion le sucedió exactamente lo mismo–. Que descanses.

Shion asintió a duras penas, la escena hubiese sido cómica si no fuera por las circunstancias. Rin se acerco a Kaito para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, pero este se movió esquivando todo contacto, bien, creo que no era tan malo después de todo. Ella bajo la mirada y subió por las escaleras, salí de mi asombro para entrar rápidamente en mi habitación, apenas escuche el sonido de la puerta cerrarse salí de nuevo solo para toparme con Kaito fuera del cuarto.

–¿Por que estabas escuchando?– pregunto Kaito molesto, no entendí la razón. Pero me habia descubierto.

–¿Yo? Siempre estuve en el cuarto.

_"Joder, soy tu fan."_

–Ah, eso explica el porque vi tu cabello flotando en la escalera– dijo sarcástico tomando el mechón de cabello que tenia por delante, el que mas sobresalía. Estaba acabado–. ¿Y bien?

–Muérete...– El solo se sorprendió.

–Para tu mala suerte, no puedo responder de la misma manera. Realmente me caes bien, Len. Lástima que tu no te quieras dar cuenta– Me miro herido, pero después desvió la mirada–. Bien, a fin de cuentas yo solo intento llevarnos bien, como antes.

Entré a la habitación y el me siguió. Me tumbe en la cama y el en el sillón, como anteriormente. Comenzó a juguetear con su bufanda mientras yo lo observaba atentamente, pero a la vez me encontraba analizando cada una de sus palabras, cayendo en cuenta de su significado.

–¿Y bien?– soltó repentinamente–. Supongo que, no estas de acuerdo con los sentimientos de tu hermana.

–¿Y que mas da? ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

–Pues pensé que me matarías después de saberlo...

–Hey, no te niego que he tenido ganas inmensas de matarte pero no lo hice porque habia muchos testigos... y eso es cosa de Rin yo no tengo razones para meterme. Agradece tu buena suerte. Pero te advierto que si le pones un dedo encima, no dudare en matarte con mis propias manos.

–Vaya Len, me sorprendes cada vez mas. Eres tan maduro y comprensivo. No creí que pudieses serlo...

–Eso demuestra que no me conoces–dije molesto, queria acabar con aquella conversación en cuanto antes.

–¿Por que me odias? Quiero decir, antes nos llevábamos tan bien, me tratabas como tu hermano mayor... aun recuerdo cuando llorabas porque te querías duchar conmigo y Meiko no te dejaba– dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, a mi el sonrojo me atrapo de manera brusca y rápida.

_"¡¿Y no te violo? Tan pervertido que se ve Mr. Acosa_–_niños shotas..."_

–Yo ya sospechaba de los sentimientos de Rin– dije intentando contener lo que en verdad queria decir, pero al final no lo pude evitar, el tenia que darme la cara–. Tu, he visto cuando estabas besando a Miki.

–Oh, ¿Y que hay con eso?... Espera, no me digas que, ¿te gustaba?– Me miro incrédulo, yo baje la mirada como respuesta pero pude notar que el aun me contemplaba, sentía que tarde o temprano me traspasaría por como me observaba con aquel par de ojos azulados–. Verdaderamente, no sentía nada por ella. A mi me gusta alguien mas.

–Mierda, Kaito ¡¿Cómo que no sentías nada? ¿Sólo la enamoraste porque si?

Eso si que me habia hecho enfurecer bastante. Me la habia quitado, con tan solo un poco de palabras bonitas pero sin valor; consiguió lo que yo no. Me levante repentinamente y le observe con una mirada llena de odio, dispuesto a enfrentarme a lo que se viniera.

_"¿Que sentido tiene? Ella ya no esta viva, ahora que si deseas demostrar algo, adelante."_

–Cálmate– dijo el un poco asombrado. Cuando logro reaccionar.

–¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme?– dije.

Comencé recordando lo sucedido, y cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba sobre mis rodillas en el suelo. Al darme cuenta del ardor que invadía mi pecho, baje mi mirada al piso e intente en vano retener las lagrimas que caían rápidamente sobre la alfombra, manchándola completamente de mis sentimientos mas sinceros, siendo demostrados en aquel momento.

La irremplazable imagen del rostro de ella; Shion con una mano depositada en su cintura y sus labios unidos en un apasionado beso. Esa imagen cruel, proporcionada por mi mente, como un pequeño _flash,_ fugaz y cegador. Una mano se deposito sobre mi pecho el cual ya dolía demasiado. Después sentí otra mano, ajena, sobre mi hombro. Eso me hizo enfurecer aun mas y lo aleje manoteando.

Shion, tu… eres un idiota.


End file.
